


The Artist

by NightmareXDaydream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutting, Sad Stiles, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareXDaydream/pseuds/NightmareXDaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off a poem my friend show me. I Knew A Boy Who Liked to Draw And His Name Was Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artist

**I Knew A Boy Who Liked To Draw,**

He ran to his room to get his pencil, the same pencil he uses to draw with. Drawing made him feel happy when he was sad, gave him a type of release.

**He Drew Picture That Nobody Saw.**

The tool he uses to carve the lines of pain on to his piece of paper. He had this special type of paper where he can feel what he draws. The rigid hate filled lines showed his raw emotion as he carved his pencil deeper on to his paper.

**He Was Most Artistic Late At Night,**

He knew his dad was asleep as he slipped out from under satin blue sheets to his desk where he grabbed his pencil so he could draw his pain away in the safety of his bathroom.

**In The Bathroom, Out Of Sight.**  
 **He Kept A Secret No One Knew,**

He could stand in front of the few friends and laugh. I guess they didn't know or, at least they never want to guess. They never suspected that the paler than normal skin, the dull eyes and that he wears long sleeved shirts in the spring meant that something was wrong.

**He Didn't Tell A Soul And His Gallery Grew.**  
 **His Drawings Were Different, No Paper Or Pen,**

As the pain stuck deeper he drew more to were his sleeves couldn't hide it anymore. He cut deep to the point were he almost bled out on the floor...those awful sleeves that couldn't hide any more.

**But Needed A Bandage Now And Again.**

His friend Scott caught sight of his arm. Worry filled his eye enough to make him cry. He asked Stiles 'are you ok?'. If you looked real close you would notice the hesitation in his eyes. But with that big cheesy grin he replied with 'i'm fine'. That night they told me they couldn't find but I knew exactly where he was.

**We Stood By The River Under The Stars,**

I walked down to were he was standing and looked up at the sky along with him. He mumbled silently "why are you here?". I turn to him with a smile on my face and replied with 'to look at the stars'.

**He Rolled Up His Sleeves And Showed Me His Scars.**

I was surprise by his action but when I saw his scars it didn't come as awe to me. I looked him straight in the eyes and I asked him 'why?'. "Because drawing takes the pain away" he said.

**He Felt Embarrassed and Looked Down At His Shoe,**

I looked at him and gave a meaningful smile. "Don't worry" I said.

**Then I Rolled Up My Sleeves and Whispered, "I Draw Too".**


End file.
